Two Many
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: Do you ever wonder... How a Doduo feels about having more than one head? How disoriented they must be with conflicting decisions? Well, these are the words of a Doduo...


**This drew inspiration from a website known as Neglected Pokemon Lovers Unite! (NPLU for short) When I read a fanfic from the site about a Doduo named Taka evolving into Takachan the Dodrio, I knew I had to write an awe-inspiring story in her/their/its honor.**

**And, I love Doduos and Dodrios so much (well, all bird types in general), I felt that I had to express my love for them all, and show some of us trainers DO care for them, in this overly angst-y fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Pokemon or Nintendo.**

**Also, this may contain a touchy topic, so all sensitive people, refrain from this. Unless you like Darkrai giving you nightmares.**

**EDIT: Thanks to TobiRuun for pointing out my mistake! I had originally put, "Some Trainer named Ash didn't even want his Pikachu to evolve," when actually, it was Pikachu that didn't want to. I hoped I worded it better.**

Two Many

Evolution.

It's such a common thing. We have no idea why _some_humans and pokemon complain about evolution being so devastating—some trainer named Ash had a Pikachu that didn't even want to evolve—when it doesn't change the character of a Pokemon too drastically.

Growing another head, however-_that_, has huge impact. _That,_ we are concerned for.

You see, we're a Doduo—an interesting Pokemon, one of the few species in existence that has multiple heads, and thus, multiple personalities.

We're always conflicted enough as it is with two heads plastered on only one body—how is that even possible?—and, when we discovered our specific evolution includes _growing another head_, we bawled. As much as we hate to agree, that's the one thing we _do_agree on—while just two of us is difficult enough to cooperate, adding another would be catastrophic.

Can you imagine! Having another of yourself attached to your body every day, for the rest of your life, and always having to be _unanimous_with every single decision, just to properly move a few feet in a desired direction, let alone battle? Do you have any idea how _painstakingly tedious_ it is to have to always have someone right beside you, no matter where you are, to criticize you, embarrass you, or just plain argue with? You could be in the middle of nowhere, with no food to eat, nor water to drink, and _still_, your unwanted partner would state the obvious in a complaint of the lack of necessities!

Can you believe? Someone that has been around you ever since you could remember, and knows you so well, that it's excruciatingly hard to hide something! That those around you have to respond to the both of you at the same time in order to not say the wrong name! That each others' influence and presence causes both blatantly distinct personalities, and synergetic similarity! We can talk as one, move as one, but so much effort is required! The both of us are stuck with each other, whether we like it or not!

Yes… We can see why you might not understand, even if you say you do…

Your mother doesn't understand you? Shut your bedroom door. And if you don't have your own room, slam the bathroom one. You probably don't understand her, either. That's why there's greeting cards and telephones.

Your father thinks you're a failure? Well, you better prove him wrong. Go do something.

Your sister or brother ruined you for life? We're not saying do the same, but at least… Throw them a banana peel. It's very little, but it's a start.

Your cousin said something he or she shouldn't have? Just steer clear of family reunions for awhile.

But…

What about us? We can't do any of those things. You see, those _can be fixed._Those are just errors in communication.

You see, with us… There's no way to blot the other out, shut the door in their face, or hide outdoors or indoors from them, when _they have no choice but to follow you everywhere._ And, the worst part is, they have the exact same problem. They always complain about you, and you always complain about them. You can't hate them, because it's not their fault. Or yours. Or mine. So who's fault is it?

See, another problem. We don't have anyone to blame for this.

And this can't be fixed.

This is worse than being identical twins. You think twins are stuck being forced to compete with each other for character? _Look at us._

It's hard enough as it is to develop our own unique personalities, our own one-of-a-kind mark on the world, when that _someone_ is right next to you, trying to do the exact same thing. And even worse is, when you both end up the same. After all, you both look the same, have the same body… Might as well act the same. Who'd care? After all, we can't even use the word "me" in our own dialogue without realizing that we're not "I" or "me", but "us" and "we". We're together, yet separate. We have different moods, emotions, and feelings, yet there's little room for individuality.

It's difficult for trainers to have an affinity for us Doduos. We bicker constantly. We can't fly. We can barely coordinate attacks… Not to mention we're not the most beautiful thing out there. Other Pokemon have so many qualities to brag over us.

And, to think….

If and when we evolve…

_We grow another head._

Can things get any worse?

Another head to argue with, compete with, and complain about.

Other Pokemon think they have the worst future ahead than anyone else.

I'd like to see Eevee complain about how to decide to evolve with so many choices, while we're stuck like _this._

Who could possibly want us as a Pokemon on their team? With our personal conflicts, we're about as useless as a Magikarp. But… Even _they_evolve into something better, something to hope and train for, to look forward to. And what about us, the Pokemon that has to be referred as "they" or "them", the Pokemon that is a freak of nature, that is neglected and forgotten, and is usually only caught for filling up Pokedex information?

Thankfully, there are actually trainers that _do_care.

Humans that are compassionate enough to know what we go through. Some are patient enough to realize our faults and limits, and to see the best in us that we ourselves don't. For all Doduos and Dodrios fortunate enough to meet one, we're blessed.

And for all others, there aren't enough humans like that to share with them.

With trainers that care for us… There are never two many.

**If you have the chance… Go hug a Dodrio/Doduo. They deserve it.**

**Also, the title, Two Many, is a pun on the words, two and too (as in, too many, and two heads).**


End file.
